1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a drilling machine and, more particularly, to a robust drilling machine.
2. Related Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 8, a conventional drilling machine includes a frame 91, a motor 92, a chuck 93, a cable 94, a basket 95, a bottle 96, a pipe 97 and an elevating unit 98. The motor 92 is movably supported on the frame 91. The chuck 93 is operatively connected to the motor 92. A control unit (not shown) is supported on the frame 91. The motor 92 is electrically connected to the control unit via the cable 94. The basket 95 is connected to the frame 91. The bottle 96 is placed in the basket 95. The chuck 93 is connected to the bottle 96 via the pipe 97. The elevating unit 98 is operatively connected to the motor 92. The elevating unit 98 is operable to move the motor 92 up and down on the frame 91. The elevating unit 98 includes several handles. Coolant is contained in the bottle 96. In operation, the coolant is transmitted to the chuck 93 from the bottle 96. Then, the coolant is transmitted to a drill from the chuck 93.
The cable 94 is exposed to a user. A user is tempted to carry the drilling machine by the cable 94. The cable 94 could easily be torn from the motor 92 or the control unit, and this is not desired.
The basket 95, the bottle 96 and the pipe 97 are placed out of the frame 91. The basket 95, the bottle 96 and the pipe 97 could easily be hit and damaged. The basket 95 and the pipe 97 could easily be tangled with an external object and get damaged. The basket 95 and the pipe 97 could easily be tangled with an external object and get damaged or torn from the chuck 93 or the bottle 96.
Therefore, the present invention obviates or at least alleviates the problems encountered in the prior art.